


Making you love me

by yellowpeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babies, Castiel isn't twink but close, Chief Castiel, Doctor Adam Milligan, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Police Officer Benny Lafitte, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Michael, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpeach/pseuds/yellowpeach
Summary: "Novak. In my office, now"From that moment, officer Novak's life changed for good. On that moment, he wasn't just an any omega in the force. He was the first omega chief of police in America."Positive"From that moment, Chief Novak's life changed for good. On that moment, he wasn't just an any omega in the force. He was the first pregnant, unmated omega chief of police in America.// MISTAKES WILL BE CORRECTED SOON





	1. Castiel's new title

 

"Novak. In my office, now"

 

From that moment, officer Novak's life changed for good. On that moment, he wasn't just an any omega in the force. He was the first omega chief of police in America. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel pressed his blue hat on top of his mussed hair. He straightened his jacket firmly and nodded to his mirror to assure himself that he looked good enough to step outside.

 

It wasn't his first day as a chief, no, but on some days it still made him nervous. He had numerous encounters with important people everyday, he couldn't afford to look like a weak omega who had made it to the top by selling his ass to people. He had earned his place by working hard and without missing a day. Of course, sometimes he had to step out for awhile because of the heats, but other than that, he was always there and working. Being an omega in the force wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't awful, like you would imagine. He could take down anyone, if he had to, it was in his blood. He was a fighter, who wanted to give back to the country he was so proud of.

 

To the things he was proud of. It didn't include the fact that omegas were considered to be the weaker ones, the ones that had to stay home and take care of children. No, he wasn't proud of that part of his country. He was going to change it someday. In fact, he was changing it everyday. Being the boss of a whole police department was a responsibility that he thought he would never have, due being a member of the more 'weaker sex'. But here he was, fixing his clothes and badges that made him a chief. 

 

Sometimes he didn't want to check the news after he had given a speech, but he had to, because he was ordered to do so. It was part of the job, to face the critisim that the deparment got, the critsism he got. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad. The pages seemed to be slurred in rage, calling him out for being an omega. Like it had anything to do it with his job. If he would get a dollar for every angrily shouted _slut_ comment, he would be swimming in money. He couldn't be a slut, he wouldn't be a chief if he was a slut. It was common sense, but still, people weren't seeing it. 

 

Castiel's pocket of the univorm started to vibrate and he dug his phone out of it. 

 

"Saved by the bell, what is it?"

 

* * *

 

 

_"Castiel, come to take a look at this"_

_Castiel walked over to Benny's desk and looked at the file that he had tossed across the table. It was a familiar one, Castiel had spend hours looking at it, hating it, insulting it with his stare. It was about a man, who was nothing but trouble._

_Alastair._

_"What about him? Wasn't he released a couple days ago from the prison?", he asked irritated and ran his hand over his face trying to shake the awful feeling off his shoulders._

_"He was, chief. He was also found dead on this Morning", Benny Latiffe told him. "Dead as a freaking rock. No signs of a murder, it seemed to be a heart attack. It is possible, you know? I mean, who would want to murder such an useless person as him?", Benny scoffed._

_Castiel looked at the file in front of him. On it, there was a red text that spelled deceased in capital letters._

_Deceased._

_Alastair was dead, and it was good, since he wasn't a threat to anything anymore. Should he even bother to look at the case? Did it even matter, if he was murdered? Who ever murdered him should get a praise, an award - No. Murder was wrong, no matter if it had a good impact in the world. People like Alastair should rot in jail, not be freed like this, a death was an easy solution._

 

Death was an easy solution.

 

"You alright there?"

 

Castiel looked up from his drink. His blue eyes met green ones that seemed to be sparkling a bit.  What a _weird_ encounter, he thought to himself, why would an alpha want to talk to him? Ah, his scent blockers were wearing off, weren't they? The unknown man was wearing a black t-shirt and plain jeans. His hair was short and golden and his face was filled with freckles. Quite cute, to be fair. Should he talk to this stranger, or just let it be? He needed to relax and forget everything about Alistair, so he chose to contiune.

 

"I am fine. Thank you. It is about work, but I shouldn't think about it now", Castiel sighed and leaned on his hand not taking his eyes off the alpha. "My name is Castiel"

 

"Dean. Mind if I sit here?", the man asked gesturing to the empty seat next to Castiel.

 

"Not at all. Let me offer you a drink", the omega smiled and wawed to the bartender.

 

"You are modern, aren't ya?", Dean grinned childishly and ordered a whisky. 

 

"You bet", Castiel smirked and sipped his drink. This was going to be a good night after all.

 

* * *

 

 

"I said _**harder**_!"

 

"Shut up and let me handle this", Dean huffed and pressed Castiel against the wall while quickening the pace. "Breath for a minute, or you'll choke", he said panting and sliding Castiel off the wall, pushing him towards the possible bedroom. They had chosen Dean's apartment, since it was closer to the bar, so Castiel had no idea where everything was.

 

"How about I tell you what to do, and you stay quiet?", Castiel dragged the man against him and kissed him hard. Suddenly he found himself being carried faster to the bedroom, at least it seemed to be a bedroom, so he quickly put his legs around the other man's waist. He was pushed to the bed, and Dean hungrily sucked his neck while working on his belt.

 

"Fuck, you're hot", he said.

 

"Only for you baby", Castiel whispered in his ear and let the alpha take him.

 

It was good.

 

* * *

 

 

"Positive"

 

He wasn't sure how the word got so fast out his mouth, but it was out. Nobody else could have said it, since he was alone. Slowly, he let himself sink down on the floor. 

 

"Positive", Castiel repeated and held the tiny plastic stick in front of him. He knew it already, it shouldn't be surprise. He had been puking his guts out for two weeks now, and almost only on the mornings. 

 

"I am so fucked"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastair isn't important in this story, he wasn't murdered (or was he?). This story is about Castiel, not the first omega that said yes to Dean Winchester.


	2. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs help

 

> "So, the test was right, I am sure that you know it yourself too. I hope this isn't a huge shock to -"

"It is not. I will keep the baby", Castiel interrupted the doctor, and contiuned: "I am worried about the risks. I am not mated, as you can see from my records, and I want to know if it affects the baby in any way"

The doctor raised his hand smiling. "I understand, and I am glad to hear your worries. Usually unmated pregnant omegas want to know the other options. It's not wrong, not to want the baby, by any means, and you can still change your mind about this. Now, let's break down your questions", the man said. "Since you and the baby's father aren't mated, being apart from him shouldn't affect the baby. But having a baby without partner is never easy. I hope you do realize that it is a hard work to be a single parent", the doctor said.

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I do know that it will not be easy. My life has never been exactly easy. Regardless of my childlish actions a few weeks ago, this child deserves to live a happy life"

Easy life is a fairytale. It is something that Castiel could never get.

The doctor looked at his computer and typed something in.

"Good. Everything seems to be fine with the baby, and your levels are excellent. I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks because of your nausea. It is very normal, so no need to feel alarmed. Try to eat as normally, or a bit more, even if you feel like puking it up", the doctor told Castiel. "You work as...", he looked at the screen surprised. "a police officer. Very admirable. Now, I won't say you need to stop working-"

"You won't?", Castiel asked and batted his eyes for a few more bats than necessary.

"No. As long as you take it easy and won't go on **any** missions, or anywhere dangerous, I'm not familiar with what the chiefs do. But, no running much, or other too physical. Jogging and stretching are fine", the man smiled. "Now to think of it, you seemed to be quite familiar. I liked your speech last week, it was very empowering"

"Thank you", Castiel said and smiled a bit. "Do I need to buy any vitamins? I read that it would be good for the baby"

"Yes, I have gathered a list of good vitamins you should buy, let me just print it out for you...here ya go", the doctor gave him a list with a few brands on it. "Do you have anymore questions, or are we alright here? You can always call if you are puzzled with something. Your next appointment is on next week"

"I am fine. Thank you Adam"

 

 

* * *

 

  
Castiel peeked into the small bag he had bought from the pharmacy. He had bought five plastic bottles full of vitamins and a box of pills that should help with the nausea. Seeing all the pregnancy ads on the walls of the pharmacy made him feel a bit weirded out, but he told himself to stay together. He had decided to have the baby, and he would have it.

Not that he wouldn't love it. Of course he would love it and give it everything that it needed. He had never thought that he would have children, but why wouldn't he? Castiel was good with small children, so there were no reasons why he shouldn't have one. Well, there was one.

He was an unmated pregnant omega. And being an unmated pregnant omega wasn't great. On top of it, he was in such a high position, so he worried. A baby would mess with lot of things, but he couldn't get fired. He couldn't. He needed to hold the secret for two months, and then he would be good. He had been chief for 10 months, and after 12, they couldn't fire him because of a pregnancy. He would get maternity leave, as the alphas in work would too, if they had been working in the department for at least a year. He just had to keep himself out of danger.

Castiel put the bag on the passenger's seat and turned the car key into the lock trying to start the car. But the engine wouldn't start, it just stuttered and didn't do anything. Sighing, Castiel closed his eyes. His hands found their way on top of his stomach. He needed to call Gabriel.

 

 

* * *

 

 _"...absolutely the best news ever. I can't believe that my baby brother got laid by a stranger and now has a bun in the oven! Absolutely crazy. Are you sure you aren't joking with me?"_ , Gabriel laughed.

"I assure you, I am not. I just got out of the pharmacy. Could you come and get me? My car won't start and I am close to your place", Castiel told his brother and leaned on the window of his car.

_"Cas, are you alright? You usually never call about things like this. Remember when your car broke down a month ago? You walked home, even though it was 20 miles away! It was raining too"_

"I -", Castiel sighed. "can't strain myself too much. The doctor said so. I would also like to talk for awhile, about the baby. But if you have other things to do..."

_"Of course I don't have anything more important than you. Text me the address and I'll be there. I just have a guy over, I need to kick him out"_

"I'm sorry"

_"Don't be. It's got to be serious if you need me to talk to you about things like this. I'll be there soon. And Cas?"_

"Mm?"

_"Be safe"_

 

* * *

  
"This piece of crap should be burned in hell", Gabriel kicked Castiel's car's tire. "You need to buy a new one. And don't even argue with me, I know you have the money", he said grinning and looked at the omega. "Am I taking you home or..?"

Castiel shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. "No, just take me to an auto shop, I will ask if someone can repair this", he said.

"You know, we are standing like 20 feet away from one"

"Oh. I am sorry for making you come, you can leave if -", Castiel stopped when his brother wrapped his arms around him.

"Cas, it is going to be alright", he said. "The baby will be lucky to have you", Gabriel whispered quietly and hugged him tighter. Slowly, Castiel returned to the hug and pressed his nose against the man's neck. He couldn't stop a sniffle, and soon all of his barriers were broken down. The soft sobs turned into hiccups. Gabriel didn't back out, he just stroked his little brother's hair gently.

"You don't have to act all though on me Castiel, you need to let those nasty feelings come out sometimes. Your work is stressing enough, but when you add a baby to the picture...jeesh. It all just explodes", Gabriel sighed. "So. A baby. You are going to be a dad. Isn't it at least a bit exciting?", he asked.

"Y-yes. It is. I am just so worried, I-I do not know if I can do this alone. But I love the baby, I really do", Castiel murmured.

"Yeah? It's good to be scared stupid, you aren't a superman. Well, you almost are. An omega chief! That's a high ranking!", Gabriel grinned making Castiel snort a little.

"Come on baby bro, chin up. You aren't alone, you'll always have me"

 

* * *

 

 

"All I know is that his name was Dean. He was an alpha, had green eyes and freckles. It was nice, before you ask. I did like him. I left on the morning before he woke up, I wrote him a note", Castiel told Gabriel.

They were sitting on a bench next to Castiel's broken car, just chatting the sorrows away. It amazed Castiel how good his brother was at comforting him. It made him feel a lot better about the whole situation.

"I still can't believe that you went out in heat, Cas. That's not like you"

"I was not in heat, Gabriel"

Gabriel stared at the omega mouth hanging open.

"What?! How can you be pregnant then? Have I missed biology classes?"

"You have, I remember, you got detention because of it"

"Ah yeah, good times"

"But it is odd to me too. Usually pregnancy outside of the heat happens only with true mates, and he wasn't mine. He did smell good, but not that great", the raven haired omega explained and rubbed his stomach. "Maybe I was in heat, but just didn't know it"

"That's probably it. You wear so many layers of scent blockers that it must have confused your body. But anyway, are you going to tell him?", Gabriel asked and popped a candy into his mouth.

"About the baby? I would, if I knew who he was. But he probably does not want anything to do with me. He did not know who I am or what I do. And I have no idea what he does for a living, but I remember his apartment. It was quite large, so he cannot be without a job", Castiel thought out loud. "We should head to the shop now before it closes. Then you can drive me home"

"Alright. If I do remember correctly, the name of the place was something called 'Winchester' "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel isn't going to be as soft as he is on this one. He just needed to cry for a bit. When working, he is fierce as shit!


	3. Castiel's car

_When Castiel woke up, he felt a hand wrapped around his waist. It was warm and gentle, holding him closer to it's owner. He could feel Dean's breath against his neck, and his slowly rising chest was pressed against Castiel's back. It wasn't hard to remember what had happened last night, Castiel hadn't drank that much. He was glad to be the first one awake, it made everything a lot easier. He would just write a note and leave, like always, and then go home to shower. Clean and simple._

_It should be simple._

_But when he turned around to face the man carefully, he stopped to study his face. It was so peaceful, like he was seeing some beautiful dream of green meadows. Castiel smiled softly and caressed Dean's cheek with his thumb. The man didn't stir, but leaned on the touch a bit. For amoment, Castiel hoped that he would wake up like this everyday. Next to someone so caring. Of course, Castiel wasn't sure if the alpha was caring at all, they hadn't really talked. But right now, for him, it didn't matter that they didn't knew each other. It didn't matter._

_This didn't matter, he didn't matter._

_Castiel gently took Dean's hand from his waist and put it against the empty pillow he was leaving behind. He got up to search paper from his bag that was laying on the floor._

 

Castiel twirled a pen between his fingers. He was sitting in his office, talking to Adam about his stress. He was just about to finish his call to his doctor, when Benny opened the door with too much force. 

"Chief - !"

Quickly, Castiel ended the call and put his phone into his drawer. 

"What is it?", he asked angrily and opened a file that he was working on before the call.

"There was a break in, property got destroyed", Benny told him, not even caring about Castiel's irritation. He was standing tall, not even flinching at his voice.

"So? Send some men to handle it. I am not sure what you need me for", the omega shrugged and didn't lift his eyes off the papers. He took his blue coffee mug and took a sip of the already cold tea. He couldn't drink coffee, so he had switched to tea. It made Castiel's mood even worse. "Just say what you came to say Benny", he said, when the alpha didn't move.

"Castiel, it was in Winchester's auto shop", Benny told him and put his hands behind his back. Now he had Castiel's attention again. Was it the same one where he had left his car in? The car was promised to be ready in a few weeks, Castiel would get it the next day that - 

"Chief, it was your car. It was burned down"

 

* * *

 

 

A window of the shop was smashed in. A window. 

 

Castiel took his cap off to run his fingers through his hair. He was standing in front of his car, or what was left of it, and couldn't do nothing much than sigh. If the security of the place had been better, this wouldn't had happened. He wasn't sure who was he more mad for, to the owner or the guy who had burned his car down. The workers had already given their statements to other officers, and Castiel didn't even bother to read them. He had heard enough of the "I wasn't here, I don't know what happened". The morning had been awful enough, he had spend an hour in the bathroom, and now this. The smell was so strong, even when they had tried to air out the whole building. 

He was told that the owner was coming. He wasn't sure what for, but he didn't care. He felt like he was going to burst right there and then, but he held it together. He couldn't just start screaming and throw things around. He needed to be calm and breath. They would catch the guy who did this, he was told. Benny assured that they would. But Castiel was pretty sure they wouldn't find him. The security cameras didn't catch his face. Just the paper he was holding for the camera. 

**This one is for you, slut.**

Was what it said. His car was burned down because someone didn't like the fact that he was an higher officer. That's great. Just what he needed right now. He hoped that the media wouldn't know about the incident, but of course they would. He could see the headlines already, they were forming in his head. "Police deparment faces critisim because of an omega", they would say. Spit it right on his face like it was nothing, like it didn't matter.

It did. It mattered more than they could ever know.

Castiel knew that he shouldn't touch the car, but he did. They wouldn't get any fingerprints of it anyway, they would have burned off right away, and the guy was wearing gloves. He felt how the charred steel was still hot, and the ashes were staining his skin.

"What are you doing? Don't touch it!"

He knew that voice. He knew the person who was yelling at him. Slowly, he turned his head.

There he was. Standing about 20 feet away from him, dressed in simple clothes and had oil on his face. Dean looked so surprised and confused, that Castiel wanted to take a picture of the situation. The man wiped his face and walked closer to the omega, almost like trying to make sure that he was right.

"Cas?", he asked, voice much softer than before. He reached out towards Castiel's stained hand, but Castiel wawed him off By taking a tissue out of his pocket. He wiped his hand clean. 

"Hello Dean. Are you working here?", Castiel asked keeping his voice normal, without wawering. He took his notebad and a ballpoint pen. "I need you to give me a statement. Were you here last night?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring at him like he was the oddest thing he had ever seen. At least his mouth wasn't hanging open, because Castiel would have lost it quick.

"You - you're a cop?", Dean asked ignoring Castiel's question. It made Castiel much more irritated than before.

"Yes", he answered calmly. "Could you please tell me where were you last night? Here? ", he repeated. Finally, Dean got out of the zone and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, no. I was home. I'm sure the security cameras show what happened here. I -, you didn't leave me your number and.."

"What is your last name?", Castiel interrupted him and wrote his words down. Dean looked at him.

"Winchester"

Castiel looked up at the man eyebrows raised. "Are you the owner?", he asked.

"Yeah, this is my place. I just got here from the another one", the man told him and sighed. "What a freaking mess. I hope someone already conctacted the owner, the guy is going to be so pissed", he said and shook his head.

"This was my car", Castiel told him and wrote more things down. Things were a bit different now, when he knew that Dean was the owner of the shop. It was more tricky. 

"This was - jesus, Cas! I had no idea. Don't you worry, I'm sure that the police will handle this -", Dean promised, but Castiel walked past him. He needed to get out, to get away from him. He couldn't do this right now, he needed to breath for a minute. He couldn't handle the burned smell anymore. He was stopped by a hand that wrapped around his wrist, holding it tight. The man's touch was familiar, like it belonged to be against Castiel's skin. It felt good, but he couldn't let it show. Not there. Castiel looked at Dean dead in the eye. 

"Let me go. I will fine you, if I have to", he warned and ripped his hand away from him. He felt something coming up on his troath. Great, now he was going to be sick. 

And right there and then, he emptied his morning tea on Dean's clothes. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You sure you're alright?", Deans asked for the tenth time. They were sitting in Dean's small office. There weren't much, just some work things scattered around. His table wasn't clean, it had lots of papers on it in messy piles and a couple of photos of a family. Castiel hoped that th epicture of two kids weren't Dean's own. In the picture there was a brown haired boy holding a baby in his arms, grinning wildly. Luckily, Dean noticed what Castiel was staring.

"Those are my little brothers. The bigger one is Sam and the baby is Adam. It's an old picture, Adam is probably, what, twenty-six now? He is working as a doctor. Sam here is a lawyer", he grinned proudly. The affection towards the brothers was clear, so Dean seemed to be good with children

Children. He was - oh - there he was. The father of the baby, Dean, Dean Winchester. 

 "...they are good kids. Were always top of the school"

Castiel snapped back in to the reality when Dean took off his shirt. The man changed it to another one, that was laying on the chair.

"I'll get it cleaned"

"Huh?", Dean looked at Castiel puzzled.

"I said I will get it cleaned. I am very sorry about the mess, I will make sure that it will not happen again", Castiel told him. Dean just shrugged.

"No worries, I can clean it myself. What's up with you? Was the smell too much?", the alpha asked and sat down in front of the table while crossing his arms. "My friend Benny called me like an hour ago. He's a cop too, which is why he knew about it before me. Sorry about the car, Cas", he said. So Dean knew Benny. That was good, Benny seemed to be a nice man. Before he became a chief he was Benny's partner. 

"Yes, the smell irritated me. I tried to make it outside, but you held me back", Castiel told him and leaned back on the chair closing his eyes. Dean had gave him a cup of water, which he was very glad of. Out of a habit, he pout his hand on his stomach.

"Still feeling sick?", Dean asked. 

Ah, of course Dean didn't know. The whole situation itself was weird. He had thought they would never meet again, and he would never have to tell him about the baby. 

"I actually have something to tell you"

"The floor is yours", Dean grinned.

 

"I'm pregnant"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy with this one, I hope the next is going to be more juicier. See ya!


	5. Dean thinks of Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's point of view

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Good Morning. Thank you for the last night. -Castiel_ **

_Dean held the small note in his hands clueless. To his surprise, no number was attached to it. The writing was pretty, all in cursive. It fitted to the person that's for sure. Castiel was petite, yet muscular. He somehow reminded Dean of Snow White. Dark hair, red lips and pale skin. Only his eyes were different, instead of brown, they were blue. Prettiest blue that Dean had ever seen in his life._

_For the first time ever, he was dissappointed that his 'date' hadn't left his number, or stayed for the Morning. At the bar he had felt something, he couldn't really tell what it was. He wanted to be Castiel's Friday and Monday, his everything. He would like to ask him on a date or two, if he could do it all over again._

_He didn't know who he was, the only thing that he knew was that he wanted him._

_Dean dreamed of him, wanted him to be his bride for the next summer. Time ticked by, and he didn't see Castiel again. It was affecting on his work, his eating and sleeping, even his brothers picked up on his strange mood. After three weeks he had stopped dreaming, stopped from thinking of Castiel and his beautiful eyes. He let it go. If Castiel had wanted him, he would have left his number. And he didn't._

_The note had been so simple, it had no emotion._

Dean drove fast through the streets after the call with Benny.  He had been working on a car when the man had called him. Some fucker had broken into one of his shops and set a car on fire. He had no idea why someone would want to burn a customer's car, but he was pissed as fuck. Nobody would break something of his and get away with it. 

The break-in had happened on the night before. The whole place had been covered in smoke, but luckily it hadn't done much damage on anything else than the car. When he finally reached the place, he saw three police cars and a fire truck standing outside the shop. 

"Fuck", he muttered and stomped out of the car. He walked into the shop and was met By police officers. His workers were talking to some of them. Dean's eyes went to the burned car, the smell was awful. An officer was standing close to it, his back was facing Dean. Suddenly he saw how the officer touched the car, which was clearly still smoking a bit. 

"What are you doing? Don't touch it!", he yelled and stopped on his tracks. The guy lifted his hand away from the car and slowly turned his face to face Dean's own. 

He couldn't believe it.

In that uniform was that guy from the bar. His black hair wasn't as wild as it was on that night, it was more combed and his eyes ... they weren't as sparkling as then. He had dark circles under them, and his whole expression was unhappy. Dean walked closer, wanting to feel him again.

"Cas?", he tried to take his hand, worried that he had burned himself. But Castiel pulled it away from the reach.

"Hello Dean. Are you working here?"

 

* * *

 

 "I'm pregnant"

 As soon as the words hit Dean, he freezed. Castiel was pregnant. Dean was sure that he was the father, or else the omega wouldn't have told him. He didn't know how to react. The omega who he had spend his nights dreaming of was there and telling him that he was with a child. They barely knew each other. 

"You're pregnant", Dean repeated, probably sounding like an idiot if you looked at Castiel's face.

"Yes, I just told you"

Dean breathed in heavily, and looked away.

"That's...really? You went to the doctor and everything?", he asked.

"I did. I do not expect you to do anything, I can take care of the baby by myself. I just wanted to make sure you knew", Castiel told him and sipped his water. 

"For how long?"

"Sorry?"

"For how long did you know?", Dean looked at the omega who shrugged.

"A month, maybe? I am two months along, soon three", Castiel said sighing. "The baby is fine. Would you like to see a picture of it?", he offered.

"Yeah", Dean breathed out while Castiel dug out a picture out of his wallet. he blue-eyed man gave it to the other with a neutral expression on his face. He was so calm, and Dean had no idea how he could be so calm. Because he sure as fuck wasn't.

Dean looked at the the tiny picture. There wasn't nothing much on it, just a grey blob. But it kind of looked like a.. Holy fuck it was a baby.

 

He wanted to give Castiel the world, to let him watch the birds fly through the sky. He wanted to take their kid to the hills to see butterflies and lift him up, to let the wind blow through his hair. They would laugh and play games together, argue on who could be the hat on Monopoly. He would let Castiel take the hat, and pretend to be upset. He could lay under the sheets for weeks, if he could just hear Castiel's breath against his neck.  Dean was never like this, he had never been really romantic in his life.

He wanted this. He wanted it to happen. Never had Dean ever thought that he would say this, but he did.

"I want him"

"You what?", Castiel asked opening one of his eyes.

"I want to do this. You, me and the baby. I am ready", Dean said and stood up, still looking at the picture. 

"It's not a he"

Dean looked at the omega again. Was he having a baby girl?

"I mean, I do not know yet. After a week or two I will", Castiel told him and rubbed his stomach. "It is too early to know yet"

Dean nodded and walked around the room, studying the picture, taking the whole situation in slowly. Shit, he had to stop drinking if he wanted to watch his kid grow old. Suddenly he realized something.

"Cas, what the heck are you still wearing a police uniform?", he asked. The omega looked irritated again, and he scoffed.

"What do you mean? I am working that's why", he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"You are pregnant"

"Yes that is what I told you already"

"It is dangerous. Is it about the money? You don't have to worry about it, you can move in with me and-"

"Move in with you? I don't even remember your name. You do not get to say what I should do and what not. I was told by the doctor that it would be okay if I contiuned to work", Castiel sighed and got up from the chair leaving the mug behind. "I need to finish this and then head out. The Department needs me"

"Let me help you Cas. Don't shut me out on this, I just want to be there for you. For our baby", Dean told him, putting his hand on the omega's shoulder. Castiel shrugged it off and pushed Dean against the wall and holded him there.

"Do you really think that I am that weak? Where did you get the idea that you could decide what I can do and what not? I must admit, you have a lot of courage to say that", he hissed angrily and let go of Dean's collar. "I will contact you later, to talk about this. But right now, I just need to get to the station"

And then he left, leaving confused Dean behind.

What the fuck just happened, he thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama ahead! I'll correct the mistakes soon!


End file.
